From Ice to Water
by LordAtheriesRain
Summary: Percy suddenly gets a feeling that he can't quite explain but is affecting him the longer he experiences it. Soon he learns that that feeling was always apart of him along with who he truly is.


**Chapter 1**

I was seated by myself at the Poseidon table, as like all the other campers and there respectable parental tables, eating breakfast. Dionysus and Chiron debated about the use of alcohol around minors as usual and Mrs. O'Leary begged for scrapes from the side of the pavilion sometimes getting what she wants and other times just getting the classic "SCRAME!". All in all it was your pretty average day at Camp Half-blood, but for some reason I got this urge that made me feel like I forgot to do something and it just put me on edge and I didn't know why.

I continued to play with my food, simply drifting in thought, before I decided that the gods would have better use of my scrapes that Mrs. O'Leary or myself. I burned what was left of my food as the smell of winter filled the air. I inhaled the smell trying to put my mind on something else. While making my way back to my table, all of a sudden at the front of the pavilion, which also happened to be right at my feet, a blinding bright light appeared. As the light dimmed down I managed to see a girl on the ground barely holding herself up with the palms of her hands. She was about 12 years old, had long snowy blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a white dress along with her bare feet. The girl managed to look me in the eyes as she tried to say something, but before she could she went limp and passed out. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was probably just exhausted and from the look in her eyes when she looked at me she probably wasn't having a good day.

Soon other campers began to crowd the area along with Chiron and Mr. D. The first people by myside were Jason and Thalia being the closest to me. The first smart thing to come out of Jason's mouth was.

"Is she alive?" Thalia glared Jason down. "What? It's a perfectly important question." As she laid in my arms, I could feel her slow but steady breathing.

"Yeah. She's still breathing." I said positioning her head onto my lap.

"Breathing's a good sign." Jason nodded.

"What curse of Olympus is this?" Said Dionysus with a look of disgust." Chiron knelt down beside the girl on his… horse legs or whatever.

"She appears to be in bad shape. I'll nurse to her immediately." Said Chiron as he pulled the girl from my grasp.

"Any clue who she is?" Over my shoulder stood Annabeth as she spoke to Chiron.

"Not at all. Although I know she is of godly energy, otherwise she would not have been able to enter the camp. My guess… she's a half blood."

"But of which god?" Thalia pitched in.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see wont we, but in the meantime I'll rush her to the big house. The combat tournament will also continue as planned. After all this isn't the first time something like this has happened before."

Dionysus let out a loud chuckle. "Yes, I'll need my entertainment of heroes beating the crap out of each other. Nothing else here puts me in a better mood and nothing will get in my way of that." He then turned his back following Chiron to the Big House.

"You okay Percy?" Thalia turned to me with concerned eyes. "You're pretty quiet." I guess I was being a little quiet. I don't know, there was just something about that girl that made me feel… I don't know.

I grabbed my bearings and got up off the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine." Was that the truth? Honestly, I don't know. Annabeth picked on this for sure and decided to put my mind on something else. She turned to face me with her hands behind her back, If that pose never got her what she wanted I don't know what would because she just looked so dang cute.

"So you'll be able to bring home the gold in the tournament right Percy?" I then threw my hands behind my head.

"I don't know honestly. You got people like Jason and Clarisse who might be bit of a challenge.

"Sorry wise girl…" Suddenly Piper popped up beside Jason beaming confidence. "But Percy's right. Jason's going to be the one to place first."

Annabeth placed her hands on her hips. "Percy's just being humble that's all. He'll have no problem taking on Jason." Said Annabeth as she took my arm in hers. "Isn't that right Percy?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out won't we. Clash of the boyfriends is what I'm calling it. May the best one win." I felt like an accessory right then and there and I'm sure Jason felt the same way as we simply exchanged looks over the encounter.

Annabeth finished the conversation. "Oh, Percy will." Annabeth then dragged me away as Piper did the same. All I could hear was the faint laughter coming from Thalia.

* * *

Later, at the amphitheater, in which the tournament was being held, the campers had all gathered together to cheer on the contender of there choice. Chiron, standing in the center of the pavilion with Mr. D, motioned for the campers' silence. It took a second but all got quiet except for two corruptive Stoll brothers who began to yell out things like: _You da party pony! (_ And) _Got horse meat!_ They decided to stop talking after Chiron shot a deadly glair there way.

After clearing his throat Chiron held a megaphone to his mouth. "Welcome campers, new and old, to the very first OFFICAL combat tournament. The rules are quite simple. The first to render there opponent unable to fight will be will be the victor and will decide the losers fate by showing them mercy or by punishing them. While punishing your opponent you may use violence as a tool, but you may not impale or mame your opponent in any way of form. Failure to follow instruction will result in…" Chiron then shuddered at the thought. "Stable duty." Mr. D snatched the megaphone from Chiron.

"But feel free to beat them to a pulp if you see fit." Mr. D quickly threw in.

After taking back the megaphone, Chiron continued to explain the tournament. "Anyway, due to the lack of participants this will be a six man, and woman, competition and the last three fighters will go at it in a triple threat. With that being said here is the first match." The crowd then began to cheer once again. "Percy Jason son of Poseidon will be fighting the daughter of Zeus Thalia Grace." I made my way out onto the field wearing a typical leather vest over my everyday outfit. Thalia on the other hand didn't have on any armor and instead she decided to wear a white blouse, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She had a bow over her shoulder, a quiver of arrows around her waist, and two daggers at her side. Why did Artemis have to turn a deadly daughter of Zeus into an even deadlier daughter of Zeus? The only thing that I could tell was that this wasn't going to be fun whatsoever.

 **A/N: There you have it. The first chapter of From Ice to Water. If you want to read more let me know, tell me how I did and if the chapter was long enough. I have the story planned out and would happily give you more but I won't if the story is bad. That's just not how things work. Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
